Portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, are becoming more and more popular and include more and more functionalities and functions. It is, for instance, possible to use portable electronic devices as calendars to keep track of meetings, as music machines for playing music, as well as cameras and video playing devices. Because of this, the economical value of content stored on a device may be significant. Such content generated by a user and stored in the portable electronic device may also be sensitive, in that it includes information that is private and not to be shared.
Because of the small size of these devices, they are easy to lose, for instance, because of accidental dropping or theft. It may, therefore, be important that the content is not shared with anyone other than the user creating it. Portable communication devices may also be shared by several persons or temporarily borrowed by other persons. When this happens, it may be important that the content stored on the portable communication devices is not shared or is only shared in a controlled manner. If a portable communication device is lost, it may be protected against access if the original user had activated a certain type of password.